Insignificante
by XxLininhaxX
Summary: Primeira vez q faço fic com esse casal! Mino se sente angustiada e non entende porque o destino conspirava tanto contra sua felicidade! Será q isso poderá acabar se alguém escutar sua angústia? péssimo resumo...


- " blábláblá..." Pensamento

"_blábláblá..." _Lembrança

- " Por que as coisas são assim? O que eu fiz contra os céus para sofrer tanto? Parece que toda maré de azar vem para cima de mim! Por que só eu que tenho que sofrer desse jeito? Eu realmente não nasci para ser amada! Eu praticamente dou minha vida pelos outros, mas na hora que eu preciso não tenho ninguém por perto."

Esses eram os pensamentos de Mino, uma adolescente de 15 anos. Ela chorava muito. Estava sentada no banco de uma praça, já era madrugada, ninguém passava por lá. A Lua estava em seu estágio de mais exuberante beleza. Ela brilhava mais que o normal. Mino sentia-se enfeitiçada por aquela luz.

- " Você é minha única companheira! Por que está brilhando tanto em um dia como esse? Está feliz porque estou sofrendo? Ou você quer me enfeitiçar com essa beleza para me deixar mais feliz?! Não sei o que pretende, mas seja lá o que for está funcionando. Você é a única q acompanha meu sofrimento! É a única que me vê chorando assim! Na frente das pessoas eu pareço tão feliz, tão forte! Mas eu não passo de um bebê chorão que sofre por qualquer coisa. Você me conhece bem, não é? Como diz o ditado, só somos nós mesmos quando estamos sozinhos."

Lágrimas saíam dos olhos de Mino quase que automaticamente. Ela enxugava seu rosto, e novas lágrimas brotavam de seus olhos, era uma ação constante. Seu coração se apertava cada vez mais, e isso a estava sufocando. Já se acostumara a sentir aquela dor. Quantas vezes já passou por aquilo? Quantas vezes a Lua presenciou seus momentos de intenso sofrimento? Não sabia dizer. Dessa vez a dor estava mais forte que o normal. Estava aumentando a intensidade cada vez mais. Pensou que sofreria um ataque cardíaco ou um desmaio, mas seu organismo insistia em continuar funcionando. Até seu próprio corpo estava contra ela. Sim, ela queria desmaiar, e de preferência, para sempre. Estava cansada de viver sofrendo, de viver chorando. Nessa situação era melhor a morte. Ninguém sentiria sua falta.

- " Você vai sentir minha falta? Claro que não, né? Eu só sei lhe incomodar com todo esse drama. Você poderá brilhar ainda mais sem a minha presença! Sabe por que? Sem esse meu vazio, sem essa minha presença obscura, nada vai ofuscar sua luz! Queria poder ser igual a você! Apesar de ser tão bela, transmite frieza. Nestes 15 anos de vida, concluí que sentimentos só servem para nos fazer sofrer! Preferia não sentir nada!"

" _Mino estava atrasada._ _Corria muito para chegar ao colégio! Os portões estavam quase se fechando, correu mais rápido. Por incrível que pareça, ela conseguiu entrar. Estava bufando de cansaço, estava até um pouco suada. Depois de tomar o ar de volta, viu um garoto a sua frente. Ele andava em direção do colégio, estava de costas. Mino alegrou-se! Pelo menos uma coisa boa aconteceu naquele dia. Era raro ela se encontrar com ele antes de entrarem para a sala. Aproveitou a oportunidade. Saiu correndo e pulou em seu pescoço!_

_- Mino! Já disse para você não ficar pulando em cima de mim! Você quase me joga no chão dessa vez! – Disse o garoto._

_- AH Ikki! Deixa de ser mau humorado! É a primeira vez que eu faço isso hoje! É tão bom começar o dia assim! – Disse Mino sorrindo._

_- Então vai pular em outra pessoa!_

_- Mas você que é meu amigo._

_- Mas não sou trampolim para você ficar pulando! E, quem foi que disse que sou seu amigo?!_

_- Ora, eu disse! A gente sempre fica junto!_

_- A gente não fica junto, você que vem atrás de mim!_

_- AH Ikki, você acabou de estragar meu dia!_

_Mino virou de costas, como se estivesse com raiva._

_- Pára de drama!_

_Mino saiu andando, como se não estivesse ouvindo o que Ikki dizia. Realmente, ele podia ser mais gentil. Era sempre assim, ele conseguia tirar sua felicidade de um jeito ou de outro. Mas ela não aprendia, sempre ficava agarrada nele o tempo todo, parecia que gostava de ser maltratada. Será? Claro que não! Isso é porque ela o amava. Tentava de todo jeito ficar perto dele. Só que ele era muito frio, estava sempre mau humorado e não gostava de ninguém perto dele, sempre andava sozinho. Mas Mino era persistente._

_Ela continuou andando até chegar na sala. Ela sentou-se em seu lugar, o professor ainda não tinha chegado. Ela abaixou a cabeça. De repente, sentiu uma mão lhe acariciando. Devia ser o Seiya, ele era apaixonado por ela e sempre era muito carinhoso. Mas ela não gostava dele, por isso sentia-se culpada, apesar de serem muito amigos. Ela levantou a cabeça e ficou surpresa. Não era o Seiya, era..._

_- Você não ficou triste, ficou? – Disse Ikki._

_Mino ficou vermelhinha. Ikki nunca tinha feito aquilo, nunca demonstrou o menor carinho para com ela. Ela ficou paralisada. Não sabia nem o que responder._

_- E... eu... eu... fiquei... um... um pouco..._

_- Desculpa então. Eu não queria te chatear. Você me conhece mais do que ninguém daqui, você sabe como eu sou impulsivo._

_- Tu... tudo... tudo bem..._

_- Mesmo?_

_- Si... sim..._

_Ikki se aproximou dela e lhe deu um beijo na testa. Mino estava quase desmaiando de tanta vergonha. Aquilo, para ela, era entrar no paraíso. Finalmente, depois de tanto lutar, ele havia demonstrado que se importava com ela. Sua mente estava leve, como se estivesse em outra dimensão e seu corpo ainda estivesse na Terra. Com certeza aquele momento ia ficar em sua memória para sempre. Ela conseguiu sentir que aquele gesto tinha sido sincero, e Ikki não era desse tipo. Ela queria que o tempo parasse naquele exato momento. Tudo tinha sido muito rápido para ele, mas para ela foi como se estivesse em câmara lenta._

_- Hey! O que pensa que está fazendo? – Disse um garoto de cabelos castanhos e olhos castanhos._

_- Isso não é da sua conta! – Disse Ikki._

_Ikki e Seiya começaram a discutir. Mino não ouvia nada, estava nas nuvens. Estava com cara de idiota, olhando para o nada. Seiya parou de discutir quando viu a cara de sonsa de Mino. Ela estava extremamente vermelha._

_- Mino! Hey Acorda! Mino? Você está bem? Oie! – Disse Seiya passando a mão na frente dos olhos de Mino para ver se ela estava acordada._

_- Ela está vermelha, será que não está com febre? – Disse Ikki colocando a mão na testa dela._

_Foi aí que ela ficou ainda mais vermelha. Sentiu a mão de Ikki em sua testa e quase perdeu os sentidos. Bem, para falar a verdade, ela realmente perdeu os sentidos. Acabou desmaiando."_

- "Eu nunca esqueço esse dia. Eu me senti amada, senti o carinho mais puro que alguém como ele poderia demonstrar. Era tão bom aqueles tempos. Ele não sabia do meu profundo amor e devoção. Como eu amo aqueles cabelos rebeldes e azuis iguais ao meu. Como eu amo aqueles olhos azuis tão profundos e frios. Como eu amo aquele corpo forte que me abraçava quando ele estava de bom humor. Como eu amo aquele perfume gostoso que ele usa. Eu amo ele por inteiro. Não há nada nele que eu não ame! Isso não é frustrante? Como uma pessoa pode ser perfeita? Você Lua, você é perfeita! Mas você não é um ser humano! Os seres humanos erram, não podem ser perfeitos, isso é uma qualidade exclusiva de Deus! Mas, para mim, ele é perfeito! O meu amor é tão cego assim? Eu sou tão cega assim? Minha melhor amiga não o vê como eu! Por que só eu vejo as coisas de outro jeito?"

" – _Eu não sei como você pode gostar de alguém como ele! Ele é muito grosso! – Disse uma garota loira doas olhos azuis._

_- Ah Eiri! Gosto é gosto! Não dá para ficar discutindo isso! – Disse Mino._

_- É o que eu sempre digo, tem gente que gosta do olho e tem gente que gosta de remela. Fazer o que?!_

_- AH! Pára, eu não fico falando mal do Hyoga._

_- E nem pode, ele é simplesmente perfeito. – Disse Eiri com os olhinhos brilhando._

_- Ai, ai! Viu? Quando a gente gosta de alguém a gente não vê defeitos! Você deveria entender isso melhor do que ninguém!_

_- O que quer dizer com isso? – Disse Eiri com um olhar ameaçador._

_- Nada. – Disse Mino olhando para outro lado e assobiando, divertida._

_- Engraçadinha._

_- Sobre o que estão conversando? – Perguntou um garoto loiro doas olhos azuis._

_- Hyoga! – Disse Eiri com os olhos brilhando._

_- Nada não, só estávamos conversando besteiras! – Disse Mino._

_- Se são só besteiras, será que eu posso roubar a Eiri um pouquinho? – Perguntou Hyoga._

_- Pode._

_Os dois saíram, deixando Mino sozinha. Mino achava aqueles dois muito fofos juntos. Hyoga era simpático, gentil e carinhoso, perfeito para Eiri que era muito manhosa. Ele também não teria problemas com o ciúmes, já que Eiri é completamente apaixonada por ele. Mino queria que ela e Ikki fossem assim, um perfeito para o outro. Queria completar Ikki, assim como Eiri e Hyoga se completavam. Mas, aquele coração duro ia ser muito difícil de quebrar. Sua sorte é que ela era persistente._

_Mino viu Ikki sozinho em um banco e resolveu conversar um pouco, já que sua amiga ia demorar. Ela se aproximou, Ikki estava ouvindo música, sua cabeça estava encostada na parede, seus olhos estavam fechados. Lindo, ele era lindo. Não tinha como não gostar dele. Mino sentou-se ao seu lado. Ele, automaticamente, olhou para o lado. Quando viu que era Mino, tirou os fones do ouvido._

_- O que você quer?_

_- Eu queria conversar, mas já que você está ocupado, eu só quero ficar aqui._

_- Será que você poderia me deixar sozinho? Não gosto de ficar acompanhado._

_- AH! Deixa eu ficar aqui, prometo não te incomodar. Vou ficar quieta. – Disse Mino sorrindo_

_- Hunf... faça o que quiser. – disse Ikki voltando a colocar os fones._

_Mino ficou olhando para ele. Teve uma vontade imensa de mexer em seus cabelos, de deitar em seu ombro, mas não podia. Qualquer coisa errada que ela fizesse perderia a chance de se aproximar. Ikki estava ficando incomodado com o olhar fixo da garota. Mesmo de olhos fechados sentia o peso daquele olhar. Novamente tirou os fones do ouvido._

_- Será que você poderia parar de ficar olhando assim para mim? Tá incomodando!_

_- Desculpa, mas é que não consigo evitar._

_- Então vá embora e me deixa em paz, saco!_

_- Que coisa feia, como tem coragem de falar assim com uma garota? – Disse Hyoga que chegava junto com Eiri._

_- Aff... mais gente para me irritar! Será que eu não posso ficar sozinho nem por um minuto? – Disse Ikki._

_- Você fica sozinho a maior parte do tempo, tá reclamando do que? – Disse Eiri._

_- É mesmo? E o que você sabe de mim? Você mora comigo por acaso? Não fique falando o que você não sabe! Acha que conhece todo mundo, quanta arrogância!_

_- Seja mais educado, seu grosso! – Disse Eiri ficando com raiva já._

_- AH! Vá se danar, você é muito chata!_

_- Hey! Mais respeito com ela! Ela não é qualquer uma para você ficar falando o que lhe vier à telha! Deixa de ser ignorante! – Disse Hyoga._

_- Por favor! Parem de discutir! Sinto muito te incomodar Ikki, não era minha intenção. Eu já estou indo embora. Vamos gente! – Disse Mino_

_- Enfim, uma pessoa sensata! – Disse Ikki._

_- AH Não! Agora você espera! Não vou deixar esse idiota te magoar de graça! – Disse Eiri._

_- Esquece isso Eiri! Está tudo bem! – Disse Mino puxando a amiga._

_- Vai ter volta Ikki! Guarde as minhas palavras! – Disse Eiri furiosa._

_- Estou tão preocupado. – Disse Ikki, irônico._

_Eles saíram de perto. Mino estava meio chateada. Eiri a abraçou._

_- Não fica assim, vai! Ele não merece você!_

_- Obrigada Eiri!"_

Mino derramava lágrimas cada vez mais. Ela olhava para aquele céu estrelado e sentia seu coração se apertar cada vez mais. Sua visão da Lua já estava completamente embaçada, seus olhos estavam vermelhos, ela estava pálida. Não comeu nada desde o dia anterior. Parecia um zumbi, um fantasma, um vulto. Quem a visse naquele estado, no meio da praça, poderia se assustar. O tempo estava se fechando, parecia que ia chover. Será que até a Lua ia abandoná-la? Será que nem na Lua poderia confiar? Culpa da chuva! Já sentia alguns pingos d'água em sua pele. Desse jeito ia acabar ficando doente. Mas, ela não ligava. Preferia adoecer e sair daquele inferno! Para ela, estar viva não era motivo de felicidade. Ela amaldiçoava o dia em que nasceu todas as noites. Para que ela existia? Ela não era amada, não tinha ninguém. Para que então viver? Por quem viver? Ela não tinha. Quer dizer, ela até tinha, mas essa pessoa não estava nem aí se ela está viva ou não. Foram raras as vezes que ele percebeu sua presença e isso a frustrava cada vez mais.

- " Por que a vida tem que ser assim? O que eu fiz contra os céus para merecer isso? Não entendo porque eu tenho que sofrer tanto! Jovens da minha idade estão por aí, se divertindo, aproveitando a vida. E eu estou aqui, nessa fossa. A vida é injusta! Muito injusta! Por que eu não posso ser amada? Só porque sou órfã? Só porque não tenho família? Isso não justifica! Pelo contrário, por não ter família eu tinha que ter uma vida muito melhor para compensar essa falta dos pais! Eu odeio a minha vida! Droga!"

" _Era dia de reunião dos pais. Era obrigatório que todos os estudantes participassem da reunião. Mino odiava aquele dia. SÓ ela não tinha quem trazer para a reunião. Todos ficavam com seus pais, sorrindo, felizes. Mas ela não tinha com quem ficar. A professora a liberava da reunião na sala, mas ela era obrigada a comparecer no colégio. Era uma tortura, ela era a única diferente. O responsável por ela não aceitava vir nas reuniões. Ela morava em uma casa, sozinha, do lado do orfanato onde trabalhava. Como ninguém adotou-a, o diretor do orfanato pediu para que ela ficasse e cuidasse dos outros órfãos. Em troca ela ficaria em uma das propriedade do orfanato. Seus amigos achavam que morar sozinha era um máximo porque não tinha nem pai nem mão para encher a paciência. Mas Mino sentia falta disso. Ela queria alguém pegando no seu pé, sempre corrigindo-a. Isso era demonstração de preocupação, amor. Por isso Mino detestava quem desrespeitasse o próprio pai. Porque ela não tinha um. Apesar de que tinha uma pessoa que ela considerava um meio pai. Ele se chamava Saga, era irmão gêmeo do diretor do orfanato, Kanon. Ela gostava muito dos dois, mas Saga era especial. Ele agia como um pai de verdade. Ele era carinhoso, protetor, amigo. Mas ele não podia adotá-la, pois era casado e sua esposa queria filhos legítimos. Mas Saga sempre deixou muito claro que ela era como uma filha para ele._

_O sinal tocou, ela assustou-se, pois estava distraída. De repente, aparece um carro esporte muito bonito na porta do colégio. Ikki sai do carro, deixando Mino surpresa. Ela ficou ainda mais surpresa com a outra pessoa que saiu do carro. Era um homem muito lindo. Parecia um anjo. Suas feições eram suaves, mas ao mesmo tempo eram feições másculas. Tinha lindos e brilhantes cabelos dourados que iam até seus joelhos. Tinha olhos extremamente azuis, pareciam duas piscinas. Ele era alto, não era forte, tinha um porte físico elegante e esbelto. Mino nunca tinha visto alguém tão lindo. Ele parecia muito jovem. Usava uma camisa beije de mangas curtas social, calça preta social e sapatos beijes também. Mino não era a única que olhava para ele, várias mães suspiravam de paixão. Ele passou tranqüilamente, juntamente com Ikki, e entraram no colégio. Mino ficou surpresa. Não conseguia acreditar que aquele era o pai de Ikki. Primeiro que ele parecia ser muito jovem para ter um filho de 16 anos. Segundo que eles não tinham nenhuma semelhança, pelo menos física. Mino ficou um tempo só pensando nisso. Ficou chocada._

_Ela passou um tempo no pátio, já que estava liberada da reunião. Ela estava sentada, olhando para o céu, pensando na vida, estava distraída. Nem percebeu que alguém vinha em sua direção. _

_- Com licença, você é da sala do meu filho? Ele se chama Ikki._

_Mino assustou-se, principalmente com quem estava chamando por ela. Era o pai de Ikki, ele era ainda mais bonito de perto. Mino estava hipnotizada por aquele ser tão belo a sua frente. Ela não respondeu nada, só ficou olhando para ele como uma boba._

_- Oie! Você está me ouvindo? - Disse ele passando a mão na frente do rosto dela._

_Mino acordou com aquele gesto._

_- Des... desculpe. - Disse ela envergonhada._

_- Não tem problema, qual é o seu nome?_

_- Meu nome é Mino._

_- Eu sou Shaka, pai do aluno Ikki. Será que você o conhece?_

_- Conheço sim, ele é da minha sala._

_- Você o viu passando por aqui? É que a professora quer conversar com ele, mas ele saiu da sala já faz mais de meia hora. Eu procurei em todo lugar e não o encontro._

_- Não, não o vi passando por aqui._

_- Entendo._

_Ficou silêncio por um tempo. Mino ficou admirando Shaka. Ele realmente não tinha nada em comum com Ikki, eram completamente diferentes. Mino não conseguia acreditar que Shaka era pai de Ikki, aí tinha coisa._

_- Posso lhe fazer uma pergunta meio indiscreta? - Disse Shaka de repente._

_- Claro. - Mino sorriu. _

_- O que você está fazendo aqui fora? Não deveria estar na reunião com seus pais?_

_- Eu não tenho pais, sou órfã. Quando eu nasci minha mãe morreu depois do parto, e meu pai morreu com uma doença no coração. Sou órfã desde os cinco anos. - Disse ela sorrindo tristemente._

_- Sinto muito, eu não sabia. Não devia ter perguntado. - Disse ele sentando-se ao lado de Mino._

_- Não tem problema, já estou acostumada a esse tipo de pergunta. Você não é a primeira, e nem será a última, pessoa a perguntar isso – Disse Mino deixando duas lágrimas rolarem por seu rosto._

_Shaka, ao ver que tinha deixado a garota ainda mais chateada, limpou suas lágrimas e fez com que ela o encarasse._

_- Não fique assim! Sinto muito por ter tocado nesse assunto. Uma garota tão bela não deveria chorar assim._

_- Sinto muito, não queria chorar na sua frente. Você precisa achar o Ikki e eu aqui tomando seu tempo._

_- Não se preocupe com isso, as vezes é bom desabafar com alguém. E eu não ligo de ouvir, é até bom. Sinto falta de conversar assim, como se eu estivesse ouvindo minha filha._

_- Mas você tem o Ikki. Ele não conversa com você não?_

_- Não. O Ikki é muito fechado, sabe?! Ele quase não conversa comigo e ele também não confia muito em mim. Nunca tive um bom relacionamento com ele. A verdade é que ele é adotado e eu nunca entendi porque ele é desse jeito._

_Mino agora entendeu porque Shaka era tão jovem. Mino não conseguia acreditar que Shaka era realmente pai de Ikki, e acabara de comprovar isso._

_- Sabe, eu queria q você fosse meu pai. Eu sinto falta de conversar, sinto falta do carinho paterno._

_- Eu te entendo muito bem._

_Shaka não conseguiu se segurar, abraçou a garota. Ela sentiu-se um pouco envergonhada no começo, mas depois foi se acalmando. Ela já tinha sentido aquilo antes. Aquela sensação de proteção, de carinho. Seu pai era o único capaz de lhe causar aquela sensação. Porém, Shaka despertou esse sentimento há muito esquecido. Era como se seu pai tivesse voltado. Ela ficou com vontade de chorar quando lembrou-se disso. Ela não queria soltar-se daqueles braços de maneira nenhuma. Ela começou a chorar, chorou muito, praticamente encharcou a blusa de Shaka. Como era bom sentir o calor de um abraço carinhoso, de um abraço protetor._

_- Que bonito Shaka! Você não tem vergonha disso não?!_

_De repente Ikki apareceu e viu os dois abraçados. Eles se soltaram rapidamente, assustaram-se._

_- Você não tem vergonha de ser pego numa cena como essa? Agarrado a uma garota que tem metade da sua idade!_

_- Ikki, não é nada disso que você está pensando, eu só... – Shaka foi interrompido._

_- NÃO QUERO SABER O QUE VOCÊ ESTAVA FAZENDO!! Eu vi! Isso para mim já basta! Mas, eu não me importo já que nunca confiei em você._

_Nesse momento, Mino foi tomada por um ódio impossível de se controlar! Não importava quem era, ela não permitiria que Ikki desrespeitasse o próprio pai na sua frente. Não importa se era adotivo ou não, Mino simplesmente não conseguia aturar isso. Tomada pela raiva, deu um tapa no rosto de Ikki._

_- Por mais que eu goste de você, não permitirei que desrespeite seu pai na minha frente! Tenha vergonha na cara e dê valor ao pai que tem! Muitas pessoas gostariam de ter um pai assim!_

_Ikki também foi tomado pela raiva e deu um tapa bem forte no rosto dela. Mino ficou sem reação. Ficou olhando para ele, surpresa e com os olhos cheios de lágrimas._

_- QUEM PENSA QUE É?! VOCÊ ME CONHECE POR ACASO? NÃO SE ATREVA A ENCOSTAR EM MIM DE NOVO!! – Ikki respirou fundo antes de continuar. – Você mereceu isso! Não vou apanhar de graça, mesmo sendo uma mulher! Você é muito intrometida e impertinente! O que você tem a ver comigo? Não venha me dar sermão e falar o que você não sabe? Você sabe pelo o que eu passei? Você sabe o quanto eu sofri? Você não me conhece! – Ikki deu um sorriso irônico. – Mas, se eu for pensar bem, você é a que mais me conhece! E eu quase confiei em você, mas agora não dá mais! Pensei que você fosse diferente das outras garotas, que você me entendesse, mas agora vejo que você é tão podre quanto elas! Uma garota superficial que só liga para aparência! Você me dá nojo! Nem sei como cheguei a quase confiar em você!_

_Mino perdeu os sentidos, foi como tivesse sido apunhalada bem no peito. Aquilo tinha sido humilhante. Além de ter apanhado, ainda levou todos aqueles desaforos. Ela não merecia isso! Tudo que tinha feito foi tentar aproximar-se! Será que isso era errado? Era errado querer ser amiga de alguém? Era errado tentar ajudar? Era errado gostar de alguém? Ikki tinha, definitivamente, acabado com ela. Era melhor ter levado um soco no estômago do que ter ouvido aquilo tudo da boca da pessoa que mais amava. Sentiu-se a mais rejeitada de todas as pessoas. Sentiu-se mal, muito mal. Seu estômago estava se revirando. Sua pressão abaixou, ela ficou pálida. Vomitou. Era sempre assim, ela entrava em estado de depressão muito fácil. Já tinha sofrido um trauma muito grande, por isso não tinha uma estrutura emocional muito forte. Desmaiou._

_Shaka ficou olhando toda aquela cena, até agora não tinha nem se levantado. Mas depois de ver tudo aquilo, não pôde deixar de agir. Foi a vez dele dar um tapa bem forte no rosto de Ikki, que ficou surpreso. Shaka sempre foi gentil, paciente, calmo e bondoso. Nunca tinha sequer levantado a voz contra Ikki._

_- QUEM TE DEU PERMISSÃO PARA FAZER ISSO? VOCÊ É... – Ikki foi interrompido._

_- Calado._

_Ikki calou-se na hora. Shaka estava com um olha frívolo e sua voz era imponente. Ikki estremeceu, não era o Shaka que conhecia. Parecia outra pessoa. Se Ikki não estivesse vendo ele, ali na sua frente, não acreditaria que era mesmo o Shaka._

_- Agora é você quem vai escutar! Você só sabe ficar falando "Você não me conhece! Você não me conhece", mas eu te pergunto, você conhece os outros? Você conhece os sentimentos da Mino para você ficar falando essas coisas, como se você entendesse tudo? Você conhece a Mino? Sabe pelo que ela passou? Sabe o quanto ela sofreu? Tenho certeza que não! Você é tão cego que acha que só você sofreu, só você passou por situações ruins. Está enganado! – Shaka suspirou. – Escuta Ikki! Pelo que eu pude perceber da Mino, ela é uma garota muito sofrida. Ela perdeu os pais quando era pequena e, diferente de você, ela não foi adotada. Mino não recebe carinho desde que perdeu os pais, diferente de você que tem, não apenas o meu carinho, como também de seu irmão mais novo que te ama tanto. Mas eu não entendo! Ela, que sofre até hoje com a solidão e é tão carente, é uma boa menina, educada e gentil. Você, que tem de tudo para ser feliz, fica nessa chatice de ser mau humorado, mau educado e grosso! É muito estranho! Você ainda tem muito o que aprender! Comparado a Mino, você é um bebê grande! Ela é muito mais madura que você e, no entanto, era para ser o contrário! Ela gosta muito de você, isso ela deixa muito claro! E você acabou de despedaçar o que restou do coração dela! Você é que tinha que ter vergonha na cara!_

_Shaka pegou a garota nos braços e foi para dentro do colégio com ela. Ikki ficou lá, parado no mesmo lugar, com a mão no rosto que estava vermelho com os tapas._

_Depois de algum tempo, Mino acordou. Ela não reconhecia nada, estava com uma forte dor de cabeça. Como em um flash de luz, ela lembrou-se de tudo que aconteceu. Sentiu seu coração se apertar._

_- Que bom que acordou! Isso me deixa mais tranqüilo. – Disse Shaka entrando no quarto._

_- Onde eu estou?_

_- No quarto da enfermaria do colégio. Você desmaiou, sua pressão abaixou muito rápido. Tudo indica que você teve uma depressão muito forte._

_- Entendo. Isso já não é mais novidade._

_- Como assim?_

_- Eu tenho essas crises quase toda semana. Só que dessa vez alguém me socorreu._

_Shaka sentiu muita pena de Mino. Mas ela era um exemplo a se seguir, mesmo sofrendo tanto, continuava firme. Nesse momento entra alguém no quarto desesperado. Um homem alto de longos cabelos azuis e olhos igualmente azuis. Ele tinha lágrimas nos olhos, abraçou Mino._

_- Saga? O que faz aqui? Você não deveria estar trabalhando? – Perguntou Mino._

_- Vim assim que pude! Ligaram para o orfanato dizendo o que tinha acontecido, aí meu irmão me ligou para que eu viesse, porque ele está muito ocupado. Fiquei muito preocupado! Você está bem?_

_- Agora já estou melhor. – Disse Mino sorrindo._

_- Que bom! Isso me deixa mais aliviado. O que aconteceu? Por que seu rosto está vermelho?_

_- Ah! Com licença, não quero interromper, mas essa parte acho melhor que eu explique. Por favor, poderia me acompanhar? – Disse Shaka._

_- Tudo bem._

_Os dois saíram do quarto, deixando Mino sozinha com seus pensamentos. Ela colocou a mão no rosto. Lembrou-se de tudo, mas preferia não ter lembrado. Era muito doloroso, não o tapa, mas a marca que ele deixou. Ele não apenas marcou seu rosto, como também marcou seu coração. Mino sentia uma dor muito forte em seu peito. Essa dor era comum, mas dessa vez estava mais forte._

_Ouviu um barulho na janela. Era... era Ikki. Ele batia no vidro, querendo que ela abrisse. Mino não queria, já estava sofrendo muito. Mas tinha alguma coisa dentro dela que dizia "Vamos, vá lá e abra". Então ela se levantou e abriu a janela. Ikki entrou e a abraçou na hora._

_- Perdoe-me! Perdoe-me, não só por ter lhe batido como também por ter dito tudo aquilo._

_- Ikki, eu... – Ikki colocou o dedo nos lábios de Mino, afim de que ela parasse de falar._

_- Deixe apenas eu falar agora, por favor. Olha, eu fui impulsivo, falei o que não devia, mas acontece que eu não tinha o direito de falar aquilo se eu nem conheço você direito. O Shaka me fez abrir os olhos e perceber que eu estava fazendo justamente o que eu não queria que fizessem comigo. Eu peço que me perdoe._

_- Ikki... eu... eu não... eu não sei... meu coração... ele... ele está... está muito machucado... dói... dói aqui... – Mino colocou a mão na altura do coração e apertou sua blusa, na intenção de mostrar o quão apertado seu coração estava._

_- Por favor, eu lhe imploro! Eu sei que você já passou por maus bocados por minha culpa, mas eu quero reparar isso! Nunca disse isso, mas você é muito importante para mim! Você é a única que se importa comigo, mesmo que eu pareça não gostar da sua companhia, você está sempre por perto! É bom ficar perto de você, ver seu sorriso me deixa mais calmo! Eu não quero perder sua amizade, eu quero tentar de novo! Dê-me só mais uma chance de provar que você é única na minha vida!_

_Mino estava surpresa com a declaração de Ikki. A pessoa que mais amava estava bem na sua frente dizendo o quão especial ela era. Mas por que não sentia-se feliz? Era para ela estar pulando de alegria, por que não estava? Por que seu coração doía cada vez mais? Por que a dor não parou? O que estava acontecendo com ela? Será que não gostava mais de Ikki? NÃO! Impossível! Será que seu coração estava tão machucado ao ponto da dor sufocar a alegria? Talvez! Ela só sabia de uma coisa, não queria continuar a sentir aquela dor. Talvez, se ela desse outra chance para Ikki, aquela dor só aumentasse. Mas ela lutou tanto por aquele momento! Será que seus esforços não resultarão em nada? Estava confusa._

_Ikki, vendo que Mino demorava para responder, achou melhor ir embora. Talvez fosse inútil tentar, já que o que tinha feito era imperdoável. Virou de costas e estava de saída. Porém, sentiu um mão segurar a sua, tremendo. Ikki virou-se para Mino. Esta estava de cabeça baixa e de seus olhos caíam lágrimas._

_- Ikki... eu... eu sinto uma dor muito forte em meu peito... alguma coisa... alguma coisa me diz... que essa dor só vai aumentar se eu lhe der outra chance... – Ikki abaixou a cabeça tristemente. – Mas... mas tem outra coisa dizendo que essa é a oportunidade de conseguir sua amizade que é uma coisa pela qual eu tenho lutado muito... então... eu lhe darei outra chance... acreditando em você..._

_Ikki sorriu. Abraçou Mino novamente. Foi um abraço carinhoso, como se ele não quisesse soltá-la mais. Mino sentiu seu coração se acalmar aos poucos. A dor foi substituída por uma sensação gostosa, de paz, de carinho. Quanto tempo havia esperado para sentir isso? Tanta luta, tanto sofrimento e, finalmente, conseguiu o que queria. Fazia tanto tempo que não sentia paz em seu coração, até tinha se esquecido de como aquela sensação era gostosa._

_- Ikki, posso te perguntar uma coisa?_

_- Pode._

_- Por que você pensou aquilo de mim e do seu pai?_

_- Bem, é uma longa história. – Ikki sentou-se na cama e chamou Mino para que ela fizesse o mesmo. – Bem, como você deve saber, ano passado eu namorava com uma garota mais velha que eu. Eu tinha 15 anos e ela tinha 18. Eu a amava muito e pensei que ela também me amava. Nós nos dávamos muito bem, conversávamos muito, íamos muito na casa um do outro e essas coisas que namorados fazem para passar o tempo. Mas, no meio do ano passado, ela sofreu um acidente. Ela foi parar no hospital e quando fiquei sabendo, fiquei desesperado. Corri para lá. O médico me disse que ela não ia sobreviver, que ela poderia morrer a qualquer minuto. Ele me liberou e eu pude entrar no quarto onde ela estava. Eu me senti muito mau por vê-la morrendo e não poder fazer nada. Minha vontade era trocar de lugar com ela, mas isso era impossível. Eu chorei muito naquele dia. Apesar dela estar acordada, ela nem conseguia respirar direito. Suas últimas palavras foram como flechas que atravessaram meu peito. Enquanto eu dizia o quanto eu a amava, ela balançava a cabeça em negação. Eu não entendia aquele gesto. Então ela, com muito custo, abriu a boca e disse: "Eu não te amo, nunca te amei. Só aceitei ficar com você para me aproximar de seu pai. Era ele quem eu verdadeiramente amava. Sinto muito Ikki." E então ela morreu em meus braços._

_Mino estava surpresa, não sabia que isso tinha acontecido. Para ser sincera, ela nem sabia que a garota tinha morrido. Mino sentiu pena de Ikki, era por isso que ele preferia ficar sozinho. O pior é que ela entendia Ikki perfeitamente. Ela já tinha sentido essa vontade de ficar sempre sozinha, de nunca amar ninguém, para que isso não a fizesse sofrer ainda mais. Se Ikki soubesse do tanto que ela sofria por amá-lo, se ele tivesse somente uma noção. Agora conseguia encaixar algumas coisas em relação a Ikki._

_- Eu não sabia, sinto muito. – Disse Mino segurando a mão de Ikki._

_- A culpa não é sua. Sabe, depois daquilo eu deixei de acreditar nas pessoas, deixei de tentar amar. Eu já era meio traumatizado por causa de minha infância que não foi muito boa, depois disso fiquei ainda pior. Deixei de acreditar nas pessoas e nem no Shaka eu conseguia acreditar mais. Tornei-me frio, fechado e mau humorado. Admito que, quando vi você abraçada ao meu pai, pensei que perderia outra pessoa importante. Você foi a única que se aproximou de mim, por isso, sou muito grato a você. Agora consigo sentir confiança, pelo menos em alguém._

_Mino sorriu e Ikki também."_

Mino chorava cada vez mais. Seu coração se apertava mais e mais. Já não estava mais agüentando a dor em seu peito. Seu subconsciente teimava em lembrá-la daquelas coisas. Por mais que tentasse esquecer, não conseguia. Por que seu próprio corpo queria ver seu sofrimento? Lembrar-se daquilo era ainda pior, pois era justamente por _ele_ que estava daquele jeito. Sim! Era tudo culpa daquele infeliz que ela amava tanto. A culpa era daquele estúpido que ela insistia em não esquecer. Ela tinha ódio de si mesma. Por que tinha que gostar de um ser tão desprezível? Ela podia gostar da pessoa que gostava dela, seu amigo Seiya. Mas não, tinha que gostar justo daquele ser insignificante. O coração humano é uma coisa muito complexa. Não conseguia entender porquê o coração humano sempre se iludia pelo impossível. Não entendia porquê o coração humano estava, sempre, em constante briga com a razão. Quanto mais pensava, mais frustrada ficava, pois mais confuso estava.

- " Eu sou uma idiota! Aposto que aquele imbecil nem se lembra mais de mim! Eu achei que podia contar com ele, mas eu estava enganada. Como pude ser tão cega?! AH! 'O amor é cego', que hora mais infeliz para encaixar esse ditado a minha vida. Por que eu amo tanto aquele garoto? Por que? Por que?"

" – Sinto muito, mas não posso corresponder aos seus sentimentos. Eu gosto muito de você, mas eu tenho medo. Eu já sofri muito, não quero sofrer ainda mais. Você entende, não é?

_- Entendo, mas não concordo! Ikki, eu sofri muito por sua causa! Eu lhe dei outra chance mesmo com muito medo de continuar sofrendo, será que você não pode entender que isso vai muito além de um simples gostar? Não te entendo, você gosta de mim? Você me ama? O que você sente por mim? Diga logo! Eu cansei de sofrer!_

_- Eu gosto muito de você, só não sei o quanto!_

_- Mentira! Se você gostasse tanto, com certeza, enfrentaria o medo de sofrer! Ikki, eu amo você! Não quero lhe fazer sofrer! Se meu amor por você lhe fizer sofrer eu juro que abdico de todo o sentimento que sinto POR VOCÊ! Eu só quero te ver feliz! Faço de tudo POR VOCÊ! Por isso que preciso de sua reposta, cansei de sofrer, tudo tem um limite! Seja mais claro comigo, por favor!_

_- Se você quer tanto insistir nisso, minha resposta é não! Não quero que você sofra por minha causa, eu estou confuso! Por isso, então, é melhor você me esquecer._

_- Como se fosse tão fácil assim._

_- Mino... – Ikki tentou se aproximar._

_- Ikki, será que posso lhe pedir pelo menos uma coisa?!_

_- O que?_

_- Não se afaste de mim! Não me deixe sozinha! Deixa eu pelo menos continuar sendo sua amiga! Não me abandone!_

_- Mas será melhor nos afastarmos, senão seu sentimento só tende a crescer. E quanto maior ele for, mais você vai sofrer._

_- NÃO! Eu não quero me sentir rejeitada! Não me abandone na escuridão da solidão! Por favor!_

_- Sinto muito, não quero mais causar problemas. É melhor evitarmos contato, assim vai ser mais rápido. Quando você deixar esse sentimento de lado, aí podemos ser amigos novamente._

_Ikki saiu correndo. Mino ficou sozinha, embaixo da luz fraca do poste. Já era noite. Alua foi tampada pelas nuvens escuras, sinal de que ia chover. E isso aconteceu. Mino ficou parada na chuva. Suas lágrimas quentes e salgadas se misturavam às gotas frias e puras da chuva. Mino não estava nem ligando para a chuva que castigava seu corpo. Sua mente estava vagando, longe dali. Ela não pensava em nada, era como se sua mente tivesse sido tomada pelo vácuo._

_No dia seguinte, Mino apareceu na escola com duas olheiras enormes, seus olhos estavam vermelhos, sua pele pálida, parecia doente. Todos estranharam sua aparência. Parecia que havia uma aura negra em volta do corpo de Mino. Eiri estranhou._

_- O que aconteceu com você? Você não parece nada bem!_

_- Nada. – Respondeu friamente Mino._

_Eiri não disse mais nada, apenas abraçou a amiga, que se derramou em lágrimas. Nesse momento Ikki entra na sala. Mino olhou diretamente para ele. Ikki sentiu o peso daquele olhar. Mas mesmo assim ignorou._

_- Ikki, deixa eu... – Mino nem continuou._

_Ikki passou por ela, ignorando-a completamente. Aquilo partiu o coração da garota. Ela pegou suas coisas e saiu da sala. Preferia ir para casa. Lá ela podia chorar o tanto que quisesse e não teria que olhar para Ikki._

_Voltou para casa bem devagar. Quando chegou em sua casa ela estava vazia. Sentiu que aquela casa refletia tudo que ela estava sentindo. Jogou suas coisas em um canto e foi para o quarto. Afundou o rosto no travesseiro e chorou. Não foi pouco, foi MUITO! Ela encharcou a fronha do travesseiro a ponto de torcer e escorrer água. Seus olhos estavam mais fundo e mais vermelhos. Ela estava muito cansada, não conseguiu dormir na última noite. Acabou dormindo depois de tanto chorar._

_Depois de um tempo acordou. Seu corpo estava doendo, estava com dificuldade até de abrir os olhos. De repente Kanon, o diretor do orfanato, entra em seu quarto._

_- Mino rápido! O Saga teve um ataque cardíaco e está no hospital!_

_Agora sim sua vida estava acabada. Além de ter sido rejeitada pela pessoa que mais amava, agora a pessoa que considerava um pai estava internada no hospital. O mundo resolveu cair todo em cima dela. Ela sentia um peso enorme em seus ombros. Tudo tinha ficado pior do que já estava. Ikki veio a sua mente. Por que estava pensando nele? Queria encontrá-lo, queria poder deitar em seu colo e sentir ele lhe dando consolo. Levantou-se e saiu correndo, nem se importando com Kanon. Correu, ainda podia chegar antes de terminar. Chegou, os alunos estavam saindo. Mino avistou quem queria. Correu e agarrou-se em seu ombro._

_- Ikki... me ajuda... eu preciso de você... por favor..._

_- Mino, me solta! Será que não fui claro?_

_- Não... não é isso... eu só quero..._

_- Pára! Você está me irritando! Saco, entenda de uma vez!_

_Ikki olhava friamente para Mino. Ela não suportava aquele olhar, olhar de rejeição, desprezo. Ficou com medo, saiu correndo._

_Tinha que sair dali! Não podia aparecer no hospital naquele estado. Foi para a praça que mais gosta e ficou sentada no banco, derramando-se em lágrimas."_

- " Foi isso que aconteceu! O mundo resolveu despencar de uma vez só em cima de mim! E agora eu estou sozinha, não tenho mais ninguém! É muito azar para uma pessoa só. Por que eu tenho que passar por isso?"

Mino levantou-se e gritou.

- ALGUÉM ME RESPONDA! POR QUE? POR QUE EU? POR QUE? Por que?

Mino caiu de joelhos no chão e com a mão no rosto. Chorava muito, seu corpo balançava com os soluços. Não agüentava mais! Era muito mais do que ela podia suportar! Ela já tinha suportado aquilo mais do que devia, mais do que podia, mais do que conseguia! Aquilo tinha que sair, se não fosse por bem, sairia por mal. Mino começou a bater sua cabeça no chão, uma tentativa desesperada de desmaiar. Um filete de sangue escorreu por sua testa, mas ela não parou, batia cada vez mais forte.

De repente, sentiu braços lhe envolverem. Seus lábios foram tomados em um beijo desesperado e carinhoso. Ela não teve tempo nem de pensar no que estava acontecendo. Será que tinha morrido e agora estava no céu? Será que aquilo tudo era uma ilusão? Não! Estava acontecendo, conseguia sentir a dor.

- Chega! Eu estou aqui agora, não faça mais isso!

Aquela voz... era... era...

- I... Ikki?

- Sou eu sim! Nunca mais quero vê-la desse jeito! Pare! Agora eu estou aqui, não vou mais lhe deixar! Vou te proteger!

- Ma... mas como? Como me encontrou? Por que?

- Kanon ligou lá para minha casa lhe procurando. No estado em que você saiu do colégio fiquei preocupado. E meu pressentimento estava certo. Mais um pouco que eu demorasse você teria se matado. Graças aos céus que cheguei a tempo de evitar uma tragédia!

- Mas, por que?

- Eu sou um idiota! Quando te vi hoje na escola pude perceber o quanto eu te amo! Ver você naquele estado por minha causa foi um choque muito grande! Eu amo você! Não quero nunca mais lhe ver daquele jeito! Foi como se o chão tivesse desaparecido de debaixo dos meus pés! Eu te amo! Eu te amo! – Ikki a abraçou forte.

Mino olhava para ele com lágrimas nos olhos, mas dessa vez era de felicidade. Abraçou-o com força, como se aquele fosse o último. Ele se afastou e a beijou apaixonadamente. Mino não queria se afastar. Tudo estava se acertando, ela estava mais feliz.

- Espera! E o Saga? O que houve com ele?

- Ele já foi liberado, foi só um susto. Não aconteceu nada de grave.

Agora sim! Mino beijou os lábios de Ikki suavemente e desmaiou. Ikki a pegou no colo, pingos de chuva começaram a cair. Em meio a madrugada, um jovem carregava uma bela moça pelas ruas da cidade. Ali era o fim para um começo!

Fim v

Mais uma fic de drama "

Non consigo evitar

Pelo menos dessa vez non foi com o Hyoga

Hyoga: Me abandonou T-T

Eu: Q ISSO? EU? Abandonar vc? NUNCA! Ò.ó/

Hyoga: Tá falando isso da boca pra fora u.u! Olha a participação mínima q eu tenho nessa fic, na próxima eu nem devo aparecer...

Eu: Bem, isso é verdade . 

Hyoga: Eu estava sendo dramático **¬¬**! Non precisava ser sincera ù.ú

Eu: "

Bem, é isso aí /

Espero q tenham gostado

Até a próxima v


End file.
